Dear Old Dad
by Operative18
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe get an impossible case to solve. And guess who shows up to see Lucifer? Yep, God himself. But will Lucifer's father be any help at all? Sequel to "Punishment and Vengeance", part 5 of 5 series.
1. An Unexpected Visit

_**L.A. 6/3/2016 5:54 P.M.**_

"So baby, what do you feel like having tonight?" the young couple walked down the street, holding hands and enjoying each others company.

"Hmm... Let's do Chinese. My co-worked told me about this amazing place that serves the best-" **BANG!** She was cut off by a gunshot to the head, and the guy turned around, only to see the gun barrel for a split second. And then he received the same as her. **BANG!** The shooter turned around and ran off, leaving behind the lovebirds to bleed in the street...

 _ **Lucifer's Apartment 6/3/2016 6:02 P.M.**_

"Clean shirt... new shoe... and I don't care where I'm going to..." Lucifer sang to himself as he got ready for another day at his nightclub. "Sharp Dressed Man" was blaring out his radio, and he sang along as he got every detail of his outfit right.

 _BZZZ. BZZZ_. His phone went off, and he picked it up. "Lucifer Morningstar. For sex, press 1. For Spanish, press 2." he chuckled into the phone.

 _"Okay. 1: gross. 2: it's Chloe. How soon can you get to the precinct? We got a new case. Double homicide with no witnesses. And stop answering your phone that way."_

"Most certainly will not. One moment. I'll be right... there... I'll call you back." he hung up, seeing an elderly man sitting in one of his chairs. He was silver-haired, but not very wrinkled with some stubble on his face. He wore a white three piece pinstripe suit, and had a posture that made him seem like the most confident man in the world. He held a drink in his hand, but seemed to just have for appearance rather than indulgence.

"Uh, excuse me, are you lost? This is private property. The nightclub is back down the elevator." Lucifer explained to the stranger, trying to be as polite as possible. He did have the utmost respect for the elderly.

"... Do you not recognize me, Samael?" at this, Lucifer froze in place. not only from hearing his real name, but from hearing that voice. The confidence, the power, the age in it. Only one person in all creation sounded like THAT. He started shivering slightly.

"... **_Dad?!"_**


	2. An Awkward Encounter

_**Lucifer's Apartment 6/3/2016 6:05 P.M.**_

Lucifer and God stood in silence for a few moments before the latter finally spoke up.

"So, I like the apartment. Very stylish, though I would've-"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Lucifer cut him off, clearly angry at this point.

"... I wanted to see you." God walked to the piano, running his fingers over the keys. "Is that so wrong?"

"... You threw me from the eternal city, locked me in the fiery basement, didn't once answer my calls for repentance the first ten years, ignored me for the first five on Earth, and NOW you waltz up to my door expecting a welcome?!" Lucifer got right in his father's face, and was ready to grab him, when the elevator opened.

"Hey Lucifer, they forgot to ship the-" Maze stopped talking when she noticed the old man and Lucifer. "Oh sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, no. In fact, I was heading out. The detective needs my help. Walk with me, Maze." Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator with him.

"So, the new shipment was delayed. Should be a couple days... Who was that? If it's not too personal." Maze fidgeted with the clipboard she was holding.

"My father." Lucifer quickly responded, to see a horrified look on Mazikeen's face.

"... Okay then. I'll be hiding behind the bar for the rest of the night if you need me." she muttered, as the doors opened to reveal God. Maze let out a squeaking noise and slowly slid past them and ran to the bar diving behind it.

"... Guess you're not going to leave until you're satisfied, are you?"

"Hmm. Billions of years of separation and you still know me so well. So, what's the case?" God started towards the door.

"... Did he fall and lose his omnipotence?" Lucifer muttered to himself.

"No, but my hearing is at it's best." his father snapped back, and Lucifer sulked after him.

 _ **L.A.P.D. Homicide District 6/3/2016 6:25 P.M.**_

"Lucifer! Okay, so the victims were Elliot Fraser and his girlfriend Lynda Nolan. Both were drug suppliers for at least three gangs, so we have no shortage of suspects... Uh, who's this?" Chloe motioned to the older man who was shadowing Lucifer.

"Yes, right. Detective, this is my father." Lucifer motioned to God, and the latter did a bow to Chloe.

"... Your father?... He doesn't look that much older than you."

"Oh, madam you flatter me. Yahweh. Pleasure to meet you in the flesh, Chloe Decker." He took her hand and lightly kissed it, causing Chloe to look a little uneasy. "Tell me, why aren't you and my son together? You two are perfect for each other."

"Oh boy." Lucifer looked around for something that could kill him. Would've been better than facing Decker after that sentence.

"Yeah, I actually have a girlfriend. And truth be told, your son's not my type."

"... He's everyone's type... That's his thing." God explained, and Lucifer slumped down into a random chair, holding his face in his hands.

"... Lucifer? ... Can I talk to you for a second?" Chloe motioned for him to join her over by the water cooler, and he went after her. "Is he going to be helping with the investigation?"

"Knowing him... probably not."

"Well then, we need to get him out of here. He's surrounded by confidential information, and we can't have anything leaking to the press." Chloe explained, and returned to her desk.

"Dad!" Lucifer motioned for his father to join him by the elevators, and he pushed God inside. "Okay, head back to LUX, and wait for me there. We'll call if we need you." The doors closed, and Lucifer walked to Chloe, but not before seeing everything go slowly.

"... Hey, bro. You just missed him." Lucifer turned around to see Amenadiel looking scared and confused at the same time.

"What? Look, something powerful has come to Earth. Ancient and divine and wrathful."

"Yeah. Dad. He went back to LUX." Lucifer leaned against a pole, and Amenadiel walked over to him.

"What?... Why would he come here? To see you of all people, and not tell anyone in Heaven of his plan to?"

"Are... Are you jealous that he didn't tell you and decided to just pop in? Well, news flash: I don't want him here, I don't need him here. If you want, go keep him company at LUX. Make sure he doesn't smite anyone." Lucifer rambled on, and Amenadiel walked away, taking his time effect with him.

"So, we're going to go interview the first gang, the Hell's Riders. You coming?" Chloe looked over at Lucifer.

"Yes, yes. Let's go find us a bad guy." he rubbed his hands together and walked out with her.


	3. An (Un)Eventful Night

_**Author's Note: Warning, this chapter gets a little intense. Also, the last part is the character's words and opinions, not my own. I'm not trying to offend anyone of any religious affiliation. That being said, enjoy.**_

 _ **Hell's Riders' Bar and Grill 6/3/2016 6:45 P.M.**_

"Alright, well thanks anyway for your help. And Richie, see you around!... Well that was a colossal waste of time. Nice mini-burgers, though." Lucifer walked out with Chloe and they both got to the car. "Where to next?"

"Next on the list is the second gang, Los Pendejos." Chloe explained as she got in, leaving a puzzled Lucifer on the outside of the car.

"... Why exactly do they call themselves the as-"

"I have no idea. just get in." Chloe snapped, and Lucifer complied, as they traveled to their next stop.

 _ **Los Pendejos Hangout 6/3/2016 6:56 P.M.**_

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU PICKED THE NAME!" Lucifer trudged back to the car, sloutching and started to mumble to himself. Decker walked out behind him shortly afterwards. "Those people have no respect for anyone. That's probably why the name was picked."

"Still, even if they don't respect someone, you should'nt've called their leader the head as-"

"So, next stop is what and where?" Lucifer got into the car, impatient to get a lead so he could find his bad guy.

"... Next is the Black Scorpions. They run a small restaurant and sell all kinds of drugs out the back." Chloe explained as she climbed in the car as well.

"Excellent. Interrogation and dinner. Onwards." Lucifer leaned back in his chair and Chloe drove off.

 _ **Scorpion's Sting 6/3/2016 7:19 P.M.**_

Chloe walked out feeling horribly defeated, and Lucifer followed her carrying a takeout bag with 3 burritos and a few cinnamon knots inside, holding a jumbo drink.

"... Really? That stuff'll kill you."

"I'd like to see it try. Cinnamon knot?" Lucifer held out one for her, and Chloe held up her hand.

"No thanks. Anyway, it looks like that's all for tonight. Unless we catch a lead, we're gonna get nowhere. So, I'll drop you off at the station and you can drive your car back to LUX." Chloe rambled, and Lucifer got in at the same time as Chloe. "... Actually, I think I could use a cinnamon knot." she huffed, and Lucifer handed her one.

"Enjoy." he grinned, and Chloe took a huge bite out of it, and started the car. The two drove off, unsatisfied with the case, but no longer hungry.

 _ **Lucifer's Apartment 6/3/2016 7:49 P.M.**_

Lucifer sauntered in and placed his takeout on the bar, finishing off his drink with a loud slurp. He went to his bedroom to get changed out of his sweaty clothes and saw his father staring out into space on the balcony.

"... Okay. I give up. Tell me." Lucifer walked over to him and God turned around.

"... Tell you what exactly? There are many things you probably want clarification on."

"The killer. Who is he? Or she? Who do I go after, who do I punish?" Lucifer demanded, and God simply shook his head.

"I can't get involved in the lives of humanity. I can't interfere with Earth anymore. I'm sorry." he walked past Lucifer to the bar, leaving his son frozen in shock.

"... So that's it?... You're just gonna let evil walk the streets freely? You'll let a sin go unpunished?!" Lucifer yelled at him.

"All sins are punished, just not always on earth. You, more than anyone, knows that. Heaven is where sins are judged, and Hell is where they are punished. It has been that way for billions of years. Why are you so upset?" his father tried to be civil as he poured himself a drink.

"Because the God I knew, the father I had, would never let evil grow to this kind of size. What about Sodom, Gomorrah, the bloody Flood?! You think that was'nt "interfering in human lives"? ... Or is this you just sulking because they killed your little half-breed?!" Lucifer barked at him, and God froze in place.

"... You dare talk to me that way?" It got colder and darker in the room. Anyone else should've been terrified, but Lucifer felt more anger than fear at this point.

"Yes, yes I do! You've been interfering before, but since they killed that little bastard you called your son, you locked yourself away! You're nothing but a broken old man, so deep in pain you can't face the fact that you FAILED!"

" **ENOUGH! I AM YAHWEH, GOD OF CREATION, AND LORD OF HEAVEN. YOU ARE MY SON, AND YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE!** " God burst out, and Lucifer did something that he never would've done before.

He punched God square across the jaw. His father fell backwards a bit, got upright, and flicked his fingers at Lucifer. At this, Lucifer was sent flying into one of his walls and was slammed to the floor short after. Lucifer looked up at his father and made his eyes glow red.

"Okay, then. Let's go."


	4. A Family Fight

_**Decker Residence 6/3/2016 7:55 P.M.**_

"Hey, baby, you okay? You seem a little stressed out." Christine pulled Chloe closer as the two of them cuddled on the couch watching "Mad Men".

"I just have a feeling that Lucifer's gonna try to find a lead on his own. Maybe I should call him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Chloe reached for her phone, only to have it snatched away by Christine.

"Relax. You know him. He's changed. He's not gonna do anything stupid."

 _ **Lucifer's Apartment 6/3/2016 7:56 P.M.**_

Lucifer threw the piano towards his father, hitting God square in the chest before the instrument smashed into pieces. God picked up one of the legs that was broken off and swung it at Lucifer's head.

"Had enough, old man? Or do you need a bit more ass kicking?!" Lucifer kicked him at the shoulder, causing God to drop the piano piece and slugged his father across the jaw. "Feeling all high and mighty now?"

"You forget your place, you brat." God held up his hand, and a blast of light threw Lucifer to the bar, shattering the glass shelves and several bottles. Lucifer got up and started chucking shards at his father, who simply blocked them with a piece of piano wood. "I brought you from nothingness. I gave you life, purpose, being-" he was cut off by Lucifer grabbing his throat.

"... Yes... You did... Which is why it hurt MORE when you TOSSED ME AWAY!" Lucifer hurled God towards the balcony, hitting it, but only cracking the glass.

"You never understood! You could never see the bigger picture Samael!" God got close to Lucifer, only to receive a punch in the face.

"My. Name. Is. LUCIFER!" the devil yelled, punching him after each word, and then he dropped the facade. Lucifer assumed his true form, a red/black burnt man with scales and claws and two giant black wings like a bat. "This is what you made me. This is what the flames of damnation did to me when I first got to Hell!"

"... My son... you don't understand. Hell wasn't a punishment. It was training. I was preparing you!" Lucifer grabbed him and slammed him to the wall, holding God by the throat.

"For what? To burn forever, in the pit of torment, like it said in that stupid book you had written?!" Lucifer grew his claws and lit them on fire, getting ready to strike God's heart.

"FOR THE THRONE!" his father yelled out, and Lucifer stopped his hand mid-strike. He released God and shifted back into a man in a suit.

"... What do you mean? Why did you say that? Michael will get the throne."

"Michael is a warrior. He fights for heaven, but he doesn't understand the burden of ruling. You do. I sent you to Hell so you could learn that burden, and to see what evil is truly like. And I let you go to Earth so you could see what good was like, and to learn humility, compassion, selflessness. And you did." Lucifer walked away, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"...So, all of this... Hell, Earth, that was... training?! You actually want ME on the throne?"

"Yes. Michael is stubborn, his pride and arrogance are the same as yours once were. He'll never take the throne out of sheer vanity. You are my only choice... Lucifer... the lightbringer." God walked to his son and put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "When you're ready... the throne will be waiting for you." And with that, he walked out, leaving Lucifer standing in a trashed apartment and amazed at what he just heard.

"... The throne..." RING RING. RING RING. He grabbed his cell phone off the floor, and hit "Talk". "Hello?"

"Lucifer, it's me. We got a new lead. There was another gang that bought drugs from the victims. I'm heading there now, but you're closer than I am. Meet me as soon as you can." Chloe spilled out, and Lucifer received a text with an address on it.

"... Finally. Let's go snatch a bad guy."

 _ **L.A. 6/3/2016 8:05 P.M.**_

The Black Spiders gang sat around a large table piled high with cash and drugs of all kinds, laughing and hanging out. Then they noticed the guy in the suit walking towards them.

"Excuse me. Do any of you know anything about the murders of a Mr Fraser and Ms Nolan?" at this, one of the guys stood up, and took off running. Lucifer charged after him, going through hallways and rooms, until the perp finally ran into a dead end.

"I love a good hunt. but the fun's over... Was it you? Did you pull the trigger?" he advanced, and the perp pulled out a gun and shot point-blank three times.

"... Well, the detective isn't nearby." Lucifer made his face turn red and charred, and the guy dropped the gun in horror.

" What the... Oh, God."

"No... Not even close." Lucifer grabbed him and held him against the wall.

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

Detective Decker rushed into the place, pointing her gun at the gang. "L.A.P.D. Did you see a guy in a suit-" she was cut off when the entire gang pointed in the direction where Lucifer headed. She walked down, and found a room with a person tied to a chair.

"Oh, detective. Found our guy, had him gift-wrapped for you. Name's Marcus Fieldman." Lucifer explained, as Chloe untied Marcus, only to cuff him and read him his rights. The two walked out, and Lucifer snatched a joint from the gang as he passed them.


	5. A Choice

_**L.A.P.D. Homicide District 6/3/2016 8:35 P.M.**_

"Well, he confessed to both killings. And he's got previous charges against him, so looks like he'll be facing plenty of jail-time." Chloe grinned, feeling pretty good about herself.

"Yes, indeed. Another bad guy caught by me." Lucifer smugly grinned at her, and Chloe sighed in exacerbation.

"Alright fine. Yes, you caught-" She was cut off by time slowing down around the duo.

"For crying out loud, bro. Do you have no sense of-" Lucifer turned around, expecting to find Amenadiel, instead coming face-to-face with his father.

"What? Where do you think Amenadiel learned that trick?" God chuckled and patted Lucifer on the shoulder. "Good work, my son. You showed incredible restraint and humility."

"Well, couldn't have done it without you."

"...What do you mean?" God looked puzzled.

"The fourth gang, how the killer just happened to be there, way too lucky. You helped, even though you're 'not supposed to interfere in human lives'... Thanks."

"I didn't interfere. I simply... pointed you in the right direction." God smiled at his son, and the two of them hugged each other. They pulled apart and stood in awkward silence for a while.

"So, this is goodbye, I assume?" Lucifer looked towards his father, who seemed a bit jittery.

"Well... It doesn't have to be... Even if the throne isn't ready to be taken yet... You could still come home." God explained, and Lucifer seemed taken back by it.

"I can go back to Heaven? Really?!" Lucifer almost teared up at this.

"Only if you want to. So, what's your choice?" God held out his hand for Lucifer, who simply smiled...

 _ **LUX 6/4/2016 6:42 P.M.**_

Decker stormed in, looking around for her partner.

"Lucifer?! Come on, we gotta get a move on!" she yelled out, before hearing a ding from the elevator doors.

"Alright, alright. Someone doesn't have any patience." Lucifer walked with her to the car, and they drive off to the crime scene.

"Can I ask you something? About your father?" Chloe inquired, as she navigated the streets.

"... Such as?" Lucifer slumped down in his seat.

"You said he gave you the chance to go home with him, a home you didn't see in forever... If I were in your shoes, I would've jumped at the chance."

"I almost did. The offer was the greatest thing he ever did for me." Lucifer gazed out the window.

"So, why stay?" she added as they pulled up to the scene.

"Simple... I'm not done having fun yet." the two climbed out of the car and walked under the yellow tape. "Now then, what have we got this time?" Lucifer smiled widely and rubbed his hands together, glad he had rejected Heaven one more time.


End file.
